Photon Shotgun
|capacity = 8 |mobility = 65 |cost = 90 |Level required = 15 |grade = |released = 10.0.0 |theme = Fire/Lava Themed |number = 102 }} The Photon Shotgun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Appearance It is a futuristic shotgun with a clip and what seems to be a collapsible stock. Its main color is a rust-like color while the rest is a mixture of gold and steel. Strategy It has good damage, medium rate of fire, low capacity, and average mobility. It can also do burning damage which is good for finishing off wounded targets. Tips *Use this to severely damage the armour of other players and/or to deal spread damage to a group of enemies. **Use this in close ranges and aim in the head for maximum effect. *This can be used to ambush an unwary player, catching them surprise. *Only use it on point blank and in close range as it becomes inaccurate upon the first shot. *If the enemy is injured, use this at medium ranges and the burning will finish off the enemy. *Avoid maps that are mostly long range, since this is a shotgun and it is incapable of tearing enemy players in long range. Use this in short-ranged maps more often. *This weapon is excellent in anti-ambush situations. *Reload often as this weapon does not have much ammunition. ** When reloading, make sure you are safe or you will be vulnerable for a counterattack. *** Wearing Cowboy Hat, Storm Trooper Cape and equipping Upgraded Magazine should do the trick. *** If he/she has Lucky Shot equipped and all pellets land headshots all the time, this means almost no reload will be required. *** Turbo Charger is the perfect synergy for mitigating low reload speed, capacity and accuracy. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *If engaged in a close range combat on one of its users, try to knock them back away from you and finish them off quickly as possible. You can also rocket jump away from them and finish them off. *If you are set ablaze by its users, try to run away from them as your are vulnerable to health losses in that event. Overall, avoid its shots, since you will be badly damaged in the process. *Any fast fire rate weapons can do a trick. Recommended Maps N/A Equipment Setups Have a weapon with long range to fight off enemies from long ranges. History Trivia * The Photon Shotgun itself bears a small similar appearance to the M45 shotgun from the Halo franchise. *Photon is energy, that means the Photon Shotgun could count as an energy shotgun. *This is the only Primary weapon and a shotgun weapon to have the 'Burning' trait. *It is part of the trio of Photon weapons: The Photon Shotgun, The Photon Pistol, and the Photon Sniper Rifle. They all have the same muzzle. * This, and the Devastator are the only primary guns with the burning effect until the introduction of Liquid Fire and Laser Assistant. * As of the 12.5.0 update, it was removed from the Lucky Chest. * It got a buff in the 16.2.0 update, making it a 3 shot in close range. ** As of now, it is 1-2 headshots kill if all pellets land. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Burning Category:Rare